The Warblers
by 00cats10
Summary: Kurt is Transfering to Dalton, a private school for boys, in fear. Just like Blaine. When the two get to know each other, and Kurt finds out that Blaine is Gay, will their friendship change forever?  Spoilers for:Never Been Kissed. Rated M for Parinoia
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was inspired to write this first by the Glee episode "Never Been Kissed" So obviously there will be spoilers in this for that episode. But then, after I watched that episode, I went here, no Fanfiction, and I searched a lot of Klaine fics. (XD) And those partially inspired me, so a big thanks to all those authors that do Klaine fics, and also to the Glee, and Darren Criss because he is totally awesome. (XD Reference.) So…yeah. I don't own Glee, and if I did then Kurt and Blaine would have kissed in Ep. 6 of season two. WHO AGREES! I love reviews and helpful critique, but I have to say, I do have a short temper so be careful what you say. Just a warning. Well, enough with my useless ranting! Let's get this show on the road! Oh, another warning, it really isn't in character for ANYONE….so yeah….Sorry about that…^_^'

"-I'll be transferring to Dalton in a week…" I pause, waiting for everyone's response. Yeah, I am transferring to Dalton. Partially because of Karofsky, but mostly because of Blaine. I snap back to reality to see the other Glee Club members flipping out. Especially Rachel. Don't ask me why, she just is. She's going on about how I can't leave, and that if I do, they wont be able to go to Regionals or something like that. I don't know. quiets them down and starts talking, but I'm not paying any attention any more. My eyes widen as I see-or think I see- Blaine sitting there, in the back. I blink, and he's gone. I sigh, and look down at my shoes.

"Kurt!" I snap my head up as I hear my name, and is looking at me. "Well?" He asks.

"Uhh…What?" I ask, oblivious to what I had been asked.

"What made you decide this?" Mr. Shue repeated. My eyes widened. He knew why! I had told him about Karofsky….kinda….Well OK! I kinda left out the 'he kissed me' part! But so what?

"Uhh….I…uhh…, can I talk to you?" I wanted to talk things out, not explain things to everyone. It would be too hard. Mr. Shue nodded, and ushered me out of the room. I felt my pocket buzz, and I took out my phone. I had gotten a text. From Blaine. It Read:

_Kurt,_

_How are they taking it?_

_~Blaine~_

I smiled, then quickly answered it. I said:

_Blaine,_

_Not well. Trying to make them understand. They're pretty mad…_

_~Kurt~_

I put my phone back in my pocket, but not as soon as I had, I got a reply. I took out my phone again. This time it read one thing:

_Courage_~

I didn't have to answer it. Within seconds I got another text from him.

_Don't mention it, Kurt._

I smiled again, and put my phone in my pocket. I turned to , who was holding the bridge of his nose. Of course he was stressed about this. I was too.

"Mr. Shue…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Kurt, just start talking." I sighed, and started talking. I told him how things had started off, with Karofsky and his usual bullying, and how it increased severely to one every class transition, and how Blaine had told me to stand up for myself or run (I didn't add the part that he too was Gay), and then I told him about how I did confront him, and how he kissed me. By the time I had finished, his eyes were wide, his complete attention on me. "-And that's why." I said. Mr. Shue sighed, and this time rubbed his temples, clearly troubled about something. My phone buzzed again, but this time, the text surprised me.

_Kurt,_

_I'm coming over._

_~Blaine~_

My eyes widened as I read over the words several times. I wrote back a text as fast as I could, making several mistakes I wouldn't have usually made.

_Blaine,_

_Please don't! It'll just cause problems! My Glee Club doesn't like your school by default, and I'd like to make my leave as peaceful as possible!_

_~Kurt~_

I waited for five minutes. No reply. I became severely worried and asked Mr. Shue to be excused. He dismissed me, and I half walked, half ran down the hall. I turned the corner, and ran straight into him.

"Blaine!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Hey Kurt." He said with that magnificent smile of his. He ruffled my hair, causing me to become slightly annoyed, but I looked at him, and it immediately melted away. I just had to smile.

"So," He said. "You're Glee Club giving you a hard time?" I nodded, and led the way to the room. We got there, and introduced Blaine to Mr. Shue. I grabbed a hold of the doorknob, then turned to Blaine.

"S-should I introduce you..?" I asked him. He nodded, and we walked in.

_(two months later)_

I sit in the Dining hall, laughing with Blaine, Wes, and David all around me. It's only been a few months, and they are already treating me like we've known each other for years. David cracks another joke, and we all burst out laughing once more. I'm happy here. For once, I'm not the outcast. I'm….the popular one. Here, the Weblers-the Glee Club-are like the jocks at my old school. I smile, and look at Blaine, the smile growing ever wider as I look at him, and he looks at me.

We all jump as the bell rings for our next class, and again, we burst out laughing. My next Class is Chemistry, which conveniently, I have with Blaine. Even better, he's my lab partner. I smile to myself as we file out of the lunchroom and head to class.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK! So, even though I've gotten like….50 favorites from this fic just today, I decided that this will be a twoshot. It would just be too hard for me to keep a constant update on it. Sorry! Message me or review a bunch if you want me to change my mind! XD

After class, me and Kurt laugh, and head to the cortyard. We both have a hour-long break until our next class, which is nice. It gives us a short time to just….relax, and be together. I don't know if Kurt feels the same about me as I do about him, but It doesn't matter. The only thing that does is that hour break. We sit down on one of the benches, and I start tapping my foot to a song stuck in my head. Before I know it, I'm humming the tune.

"_You. Make. Me. Feel like I'm livin' a-"_

"_Teenage Dream. The way you turn me on." _ I cut him off as he starts singing the words to the song. It's the song he first saw me sing. Teenage Dream. Sure, he was spying, but so what? That song brought us together. I'm glad he spied on us. I look up, noticing that Kurt stopped singing.

"You remember…" He said, obviously surprised. I laughed.

"It was only two and a half months ago Kurt." I Replied.

"So? Most guys would have forgotten by now." He looked down at his hands, which were cupped in his lap. I gently grabbed his chin.

"Kurt." I said. "I will never forget that day." I said to him. "Never." He smiled. "You are the greatest thing that's happened to me." I said.

It was then that it happened. Our eyes met. His breath faltered, and I smirked. I leaned in close, my eyes closing, and our lips met. At first I could tell, that he was startled. This was our first kiss, even though we had been together about a month. He pulled back, breaking the kiss. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Kurt." I started. He shook his head. "Kurt what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head, stood up, and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: XD OK. With LOTS of consideration, and a lot of people begging me not to stop, and like…..70 people watching and favoriting it in one day, I decided that I'm going to add a few more chapters! *claps * YAY! XD OK, so enjoy! Oh, and sorry for such a short second chapter! I'll try to keep them long.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Glee (But I'm working on it. XD JKJK) Fox does.

I don't know why I did it. I mean, I really like Blaine, but…. I don't know. I guess I just couldn't do it. I walk away, ignoring Blaine's pleas for me to come back, silently letting the tears run down my face, onto my books. I don't really know where my feet are taking me; I just let them take me where ever. Even if that means halfway across the continent, then off of a cliff.

Soon, Blaine's cries fade into the background, and I'm all- alone, with only my thoughts for company. I hear the chirping of some bird, and a sweet-smelling breeze blows past me. I open my eyes, which at first are blurred by tears. I blink a few times, and I can see my surroundings wonderfully. It's October, so of course the forest surrounding the school is abloom with different Reds, Oranges, Yellows, and Browns. I sigh to myself shakily, still shaken up from…what happened. I stop walking, putting my bag and books down on the leaf-ridden ground. I turn, and start walking deeper into the trees. I weave through them slowly, as though I were lost in a maze of some sort. A small smile appears on my face, and I quicken my pace out of pure enjoyment. Soon, I'm up to a run, and just as soon, I'm out of breath.

I stop, laughing quietly to myself as I catch my breath, but my eyes widen as I hear loud footsteps behind me.

"Blaine." I whisper to myself, too quietly for anyone but me to hear. I look behind me, but see nothing. I look to my sides, still nothing. So I start speed walking. The footsteps behind me quicken their pace, and I quicken myself to a slight jog. The footsteps quicken to match mine, and I break into a run. By now, I'm scared. This can't be Blaine. He would have said something by now. I hear behind me the footsteps have come to a halt, and I turn in mid-step, spinning around. There is still no one behind me! "What the?" I ask, rather confused.

"Kurt…." I hear a muffled voice from the shadows, but I can't quite figure out who it is.

"What do you want?" I ask into the nothingness. "What's your problem!" There is a pause, a pause in which I tense. "Who are you? Where are you?" I'm starting to get annoyed by this time. "COME OUT!" I yell.

Not note this. I'm not really one for yelling, but I was really ticked off by now. I stamp my foot down, hoping it has some effect. I see a shadow through the trees, although faint. "Kurt, calm down." The voice says. I tense, awaiting the worst.

My eyes widen as the figure steps out of the shadows. I gasp. "Finn."


End file.
